APMMEA is aminopropylmethylethanolamine or N-aminopropyl monomethylethanolamine (CAS Number: 41999-70-6)
MMEA is monomethylethanolamine, or N-Methylethanolamine (CAS Number:109-83-1)
ACN is acrylonitrile (CAS Number:107-13-1)
MEAPN is monomethylethanolaminopropionitrile (CAS Number: 34508-82-2)
APMMEA amine neutralizer is a clear, essentially colourless, low viscosity liquid, with a high flash point and a mild odour. It is miscible with water, alcohols, ethers and other solvents. The amine group of the compound can be used to neutralize carboxylic-functional polymers in order to solubilize them in water and to provide effective pH control of latex paints. The APMMEA amine neutralizer can also be used as a co-dispersant and as a wetting agent. Primary polymer resins in which the APMMEA amine neutralizer can be used include acrylics, alkyds and vinylics.